Love doesn't hurt forever
by MurderOnTheDanceFloor
Summary: Jake & Chrissie fice Eastenders


**_Love doesn't hurt forever_**

Chrissie: Jake, it's Chrissie, I've been trying to get hold of you for ages, where are you? When you get this message come over to the Vic, we need to talk, it's important.

An hour later Jake enters the Vic, he looks around the bar for Chrissie but she is nowhere to be seen.

Jake: Sharon, do you know where Chrissie is?  
Sharon: She's upstairs, she said she isn't feeling well.

Jake walks into the living room to find Chrissie sitting there in tears.

Jake: Chrissie, what's wrong?  
Chrissie: Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for ages; I thought you'd left me!  
Jake: Left you? Don't be daft! I only came back here to be with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sorry I didn't call; I had my phone switched off.  
Chrissie: It's just when I was with Den, he'd go out for ages and he'd never have his phone switched on. I don't want to live that life anymore Jake. Promise me you'll never leave.  
Jake: I promise, you know you can trust me. I've never cared for anyone the way that I care about you. What is it you wanted to talk to my about Chrissie?  
Chrissie: What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?  
Jake: I'd say it was great news! Are you really pregnant?  
Chrissie: Yeah, I mean I might be, I haven't done a test yet.

_Outside the Vic_

Jake: Well, was it positive?  
Chrissie: It was!  
Jake: Oh Chrissie, that's great. I've always wanted kids and to have one with you is just the best thing that could have happened to me.  
Chrissie: You've just summed up exactly how I feel, you make me feel so happy.

_-They enter the Vic and go upstairs-_

Sharon: What are you two so happy about?  
Chrissie: We have some news.  
Sharon: Oh Yeah, what kind of news?  
Chrissie: I'm pregnant!  
Sharon: You what? You only found out Dad had been murdered a few days ago, and you're starting a family with another man?  
Chrissie: Your dad got another woman pregnant, why shouldn't I be able to start a family with the man I love?  
Sharon: But I thought you loved dad?  
Chrissie: I did, and I still do, it's just different.  
Sharon: You told me Dad was the only man for you!  
Chrissie: Listen Sharon, Den's gone and there's nothing I can do to change that. I have to get on with my life.

_-Chrissie bursts into tears and runs off-_

Chrissie: I'm never going to be happy again am I? Den's even managing to screw up my life now he's dead.  
Jake: I can see you're unhappy and I understand, really I do. But things will get better. I love you Chrissie, and I'm gonna stand by you every step of the way.  
Chrissie: But what's love? Love has caused me nothing but pain.  
Jake: That's because you hadn't met the right man before, but I'm here now. I know it's tough and I know you've been through hell, but I promise you, love doesn't hurt forever.  
Chrissie: And you can prove that can you?  
Jake: In the long term, yes.  
Chrissie: What about the short term?  
Jake: As for that, I could show you.

_-Jake grabs Chrissie's hand, and they both go upstairs to the bedroom and lock the door.-_

_The next morning at Alfie's house_

Alfie: Where did you disappear to last night?  
Jake: Nowhere.  
Alfie: At the Vic with Chrissie more like, eh?  
Jake: Maybe.  
Alfie: Well?  
Jake: Well what?  
Alfie: You seem a lot happier than usual, and I know it's not just coz you spent the night with Chrissie. So go on, spill the beans.  
Jake: Chrissie's pregnant!  
Alfie: Congratulations Jake, I know how much you've always wanted a baby!  
Jake: Yeah, but now I am actually going to be a dad, I'm not so sure anymore. What if I mess it up? What if I ruin Chrissie's life as well as the baby's?  
Alfie: But you won't, you're great with kids.  
Jake: I just don't wanna hurt Chrissie, she's already been through enough.  
Alfie: Have you talked to Chrissie about how you feel?  
Jake: No, I haven't. Do you think I should?  
Alfie: Yeah, things always feel better if they're out in the open. It's best to be honest, she'll understand.  
Jake: Thanks Alfie, I'll go and speak to her now.

_At the Vic_

Chrissie: What is it Jake? I can tell something's wrong. Come on, you know you can talk to me about anything.  
Jake: But you'll just think I'm being silly.  
Chrissie: Just tell me.  
Jake: Okay, well it's about the baby.  
Chrissie: Go on  
Jake: I don't know if I'm going to make a good dad, and the last thing I wanna do is hurt you Chrissie.  
Chrissie: But you won't hurt me and you'll make a fantastic dad, I know you will.  
Jake: Do you really think so?  
Chrissie: (putting her hand on Jakes) I know so.  
Jake: I do love you, you know.  
Chrissie: Yeah I know you do, and I love you too. Listen, I'm gonna go and see Sharon, check she's okay.

_At Pauline's house_

Chrissie: I just wanted to apologise for today.  
Sharon: Its okay, you don't need to. I just over reacted that's all.  
Chrissie: I can understand how you must be feeling. And it might look like I don't care that Den's dead, but I do, and I still am grieving for him.  
Sharon: I know, I just have to accept that some people handle grief differently to me.  
Chrissie: Thanks Sharon.  
Sharon: And congratulations about the baby, I hope you'll be happy.  
Chrissie: Thanks, it means a lot to me.  
Sharon: Tell Jake I'm sorry as well  
Chrissie: I will.

_9 Months Later_

-Chrissie wakes up in a hospital bed with Jake by her side holding her hand.-

Chrissie: Jake, what happened? Is the baby okay?  
Jake: She's fine.  
Chrissie: She? It's a girl!  
Jake: Any idea on what we should call it?  
Chrissie: I really like the name Sophie, do you like it?  
Jake: I love it, it suits her perfectly.  
Chrissie: Can I see her?  
Jake: Course ya can darling.

_-Jake helps Chrissie up and they walk over the room to where Sophie is.-_

Chrissie: Can I pick her up?  
Jake: Of course you can, she is your daughter.  
Chrissie: She's beautiful.  
Jake: Just like here mum.  
Chrissie: (laughs) She's perfect, our little Sophie.

_-Chrissie puts Sophie down and Jake helps Chrissie back to her bed.-_  
Jake: Chrissie?  
Chrissie: Yeah?  
Jake: I've been meaning to ask you something.  
Chrissie: Ask me then.  
Jake: Well I was thinking, now Sophie is born and I've moved into the Vic with you…  
Chrissie: Yeah…

_-Jake take's something out of his pocket.-_

Jake: Chrissie, will you marry me?

_-Chrissie starts crying-_

Jake: Chrissie, have I upset you? You can say no if you're not ready to marry again yet.  
Chrissie: You haven't upset me. I'm crying because I'm happy. No one's ever treated me as good as you do, of course I'll marry you Jake.  
Jake: Seriously?  
Chrissie: You bet… ouch!  
Jake: Chrissie, what's wrong? Do you want me to get a nurse?  
Chrissie: No, there's no need for that. My tummy's still a bit sore, that's all, nothing to worry about.  
Chrissie: I'm sure, when can I go home?  
Jake: The nurse said you can go home tomorrow.  
Chrissie: Good, thanks for being here Jake. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm really tired, see you tomorrow.  
Jake: Bye Chrissie.

_The next morning_

Jake: Chrissie wake up, it's time to go.  
Chrissie: I'm awake, is it really time to go?  
Jake: Yeah, the nurse said it should be fine, if you want to leave of course.  
Chrissie: Of course I do, I can't stand this hospital food any longer!  
Jake: No, I don't suppose you can. How are you feeling?  
Chrissie: My tummy still hurts but apart from that I'm fine.  
Jake: That's good. So are you looking forward to seeing everyone back at walford?  
Chrissie: Not really, I can just imagine what they've all been saying about me, especially Pauline Fowler.  
Jake: Well just forget about them, who gives a damn what they think? We're happy, and we have Sophie, that's all that matters, right?  
Chrissie: Right.  
Jake: Come on then, lets get you home.

_Back at Walford _

Little Mo: Chrissie, you're back!  
Chrissie: Hi Mo!  
Little Mo: How's the baby?  
Chrissie: She's fine, we've decided to call her Sophie.  
Little Mo: Aww, that's such a sweet name!  
Chrissie: Jake told me you kept the Vic going while I was away, so thankyou.  
Little Mo: It's no problem, really.  
Chrissie: Did Sharon help out at all?  
Little Mo: No, her and Dennis have gone away on holiday for a while.  
Chrissie: Oh, okay. Thanks again Mo

_At the Vic_

Chrissie: Billy, are you sure you should be in here?  
Billy: Shouldn't you be upstairs with that kid of yours?  
Chrissie: Not that it has anything to do with you, but Jake's spending some time with her. And you can stop calling her 'that kid', she does have a name you know.  
Billy: I couldn't care less if she has a name and I couldn't care less what it is. But I do feel sorry for her, having you as a mother.  
Chrissie: What's that supposed to mean Billy?  
Billy: What kind of kid would want a murderer as their mum?  
Chrissie: How many times to I have to tell you before you get it into that head of yours that I didn't kill Den, he was my husband, I love him.  
Billy: You might be able to fool the police Chrissie, but you'll never be able to fool me. You're a pathetic, worthless evil cow, and I love it for you to go down for what you did, and believe me, one day, you will be found out.  
Chrissie: That's it, get out, and don't bother coming back, ever, you're barred.  
Billy: Don't worry, I don't wanna stay in here any longer anyway, but there is just one more thing...

_-Billy punches Chrissie-_

Little Mo: Billy!

_-Billy storms out of the Vic and Little Mo rushes over to Chrissie-_

Little Mo: Chrissie, are you alright?  
Chrissie: Yeah, I'm fine thanks Mo.  
Little Mo: No, no you're not, you're bleeding  
Chrissie: It's nothing  
Little Mo: Lets get you upstairs.  
Jake: Chrissie, what's happened?  
Chrissie: It's not, it's just Billy...  
Jake: Not Billy again, hasn't he already caused enough trouble as it is? I've got a good mind to go over there and sort him out, silly little man. He's pathetic.  
Chrissie: Don't Jake, just leave it, please.  
Jake: But look at what he's done to you!  
Chrissie: It's just a cut, nothing I can't handle.  
Jake: You're right, Billy just isn't worth it.  
Chrissie: We should just forget about him, how's Sophie?  
Jake: She's asleep at the moment, bless her.


End file.
